As an ever-increasing amount of information is available electronically, techniques for displaying this information in ways that are useful and intuitive to a user are becoming more complex. Currently, instances of electronic content such as Web pages available to a user are largely limited to single-site and single-source content. Normally, users have to navigate away from the currently visited Web page in order to access content provided by other sites, such as a user's favorite Web site. The ways of mixing content from popular or favorite sites on the same page have not been available to users as an exciting or useful way to experience the Web. When third party content (e.g., advertisements, buttons, pictures, logos, and the like) is displayed on a Web page visited by a user, the user normally may have control over the configuration, size, and/or type of the third party content displayed on the currently visited Web page. The user likewise will not have control over how many third party-provided content elements are displayed on the viewed Web page or which third parties are allowed to present their content. Accordingly, the third party content may occupy a substantial amount of “real estate” of a visited Web page, which may not be desirable.